Long Lost Sister
by WeLoveLeo
Summary: Marcus Brown has no family, except for an abusive uncle who turns out to be a Cyclops. Marcus makes it to camp and meets a girl there. Two years later, he receive news that he has a sister. Read and find out what happens on Marcus's quest to find his long lost sister.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction! Chapter 1! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Thank you for reading and please review.**

* * *

Marcus's POV

People always say that summer vacation is better than school. I strongly disagree. Today I woke up in pain. My lower back had cuts all over, my jaw ached, and there was a throbbing sensation in my head. It took all my guts to not cry. I look around my ''room'' and see blood stains on the carpet. I get up slowly, not wanting the pain to worsen. And yet it does. I make my way to the shower and turn it on. I strip off my clothes and get in. I bite my lip, careful not to shout in pain and wake up the neighbors. Or worse, my uncle. Eventually, the pain slowly lessens and I get out and change.

I put on a black shirt and a worn pair of jeans. While I change, I groan in agony. I make my way downstairs and start making my uncle breakfast. The house is a complete mess; the furniture is turned upside down and there are more blood stains then and there. I start making eggs and bacon, or whatever I could find in the almost empty fridge.

Yep, this is the life of living with an abusive uncle. You see, my mother died a year ago due to cancer. We don't know what type it was, but as soon as she got it, it was only a matter of days when she passed away. My dad ran out on my mom and I before I was even born. I've never seen pictures of him or even know his name. As a child, I would stand by the door, telling my mom that he would come home one day. And that day never came. The only family I have now is my uncle. He's strong, with muscles that are clearly visible. He has a dark tan, with black hair and brown eyes. He has a permanent scowl and always yells at me. The first week we had spend together was fine. He didn't hit me or scream at me. Then it starts to get worse. He the first time he had ever hit me was because I spilt a little bit of juice. He didn't say sorry. Instead he went to a bar and got drunk.

Over the years, it had gotten worse. Eventually he starts using a whip. Of course I scream, but if I do he hits me even more. The house has sound proof walls, so it's pretty much impossible for them to hear my screams. Nobody has ever found out that he has been doing this for about a year already and nobody has done everything to stop it.

I'm 14 years old. I used to have nice tan skin, but now it's normally pale. I have brown hair that has natural blond streaks in it and bright blue eyes. I'm weak. I only have one friend. His name is Cole Davids. He has brown curly hair and green forest eyes. He's been my friend for two years. He doesn't know about the abusing, but he's starting to get suspicious. He, not trying to be mean, walks funny. He's not the sporty type and always has a good grades in biology class.

I hear footsteps and know that my uncle has awaken. I immediately tense up, but try not to show it.

"Where's the food?" He slams his fist down on the table and I gulp. I'm surprised he hasn't beaten me yet. I guess he's on a good mood.

"It's coming."

"I want it now!" He pushes the chair back and turns me around. His fist meets my face and I fall to the floor, clutching it. I feel blood dripping down my face and see drops on the floor.

"Get up and clean the mess! Now!" He kicks me in the ribs and I double over in pain. He grabs my hair and pulls me up off the ground. He pushes me to the sink and I start to see black dots dance before my eyes. "Hurry up! You worthless demigod!" Demigod? What in the world is a demigod? I turn around and face my uncle. Wait! Change that. I see a monster. About six feet tall and only has one eye. Yep I definelty lost it now. Either that or I'm dead!

The monster growls and takes a step towards me. I don't move or even blink. I'm in shock. I finally shake my head and run towards the door. I'm clutching my stomach and my vision starts to turn blurry. Who could I run to? Definelty not the police. They won't believe me! There is only one person that would. Cole! His house was only about half a mile away. I get weird looks from people, yet they didnt help. Once his house comes to view, I use my last strength to sprint to it. I knock on his door and he comes out.

"Marcus? What happened?"

"Uncle. Monster. Ran." I can't speak because of the ragid breaths that I'm taking. I'm pretty sure one of my ribs broke and tore into my lungs or something because it was impossible to breathe.

"Marcus it's time."

"Time? What?"

"You have to follow me." He takes me out to his backyard and I see a golden chariot. Well this day only seems to get worse. Cole carefully put me in and then we're off. I can feel my eyelids start getting heavy. A nap sounds so good right now...

"Marcus?!" I quickly sit up and spit out blood. "Oh gods I'm sorry Marcus. I guess it's worse than I thought."

"Yea I think so..."

"Okay we're almost there. Just don't go to sleep." The chariot goes faster and everything looks like a blur. I see a forest come to view and hear voices. My eyelids feel like a million tons and I give up. All I see is black.

* * *

That was two years ago...

Today I woke up, refreshed. I said hello to my siblings in the Apollo cabin and made my way to the restroom. I look in the mirror and those stupid events run through my mind again. I've never really realized how much I had changed. I was weak back then. Now, I'm the best archer in this whole camp. My appearance got better as well. My hair is still brown with blond streaks, but the colors had gotten bolder. My eyes are still the same. Blue and dazzling. I have a few scars on my back because of the whipping but other than that, my skin is clear. I have a nice tan and a bright smile.

I brush my teeth and try to brush my hair, but it's pointless. I put on my camp shirt and a good pair of jeans. I also put my converse and my bead necklace that only has two beads. The first one has a lyre, one of the many symbols that represent Apollo. The second one has the Empire State Building on it with names of the onesthat didn't survive the war.

I make my way out the door and see my best friend Violet Leroy. She has dark purple hair and grey eyes. She's a daughter of Hecate and is 16 years old. She has pale skin and is a little shorter than me. Right now she's wearing her camp shirt and denim shorts with black vans.

She is the only person that has brought down every wall I had built up. When I first came to camp, I didn't talk to anybody. I didn't know anybody here and I felt awkward. Once I was claimed, I started to feel a little but more at home. Nobody really knew my past or anything, just that my mom had died. Then Violet comes in and breaks the walls down. I've told her everything about me and she did too in return.

We've even friends for about two years and it was only eight months ago that I had started to fall for her. She's beautiful, unique, strong, and knows me better than I know myself. She defends me and has saved my life more than I can count in the the Battle of Manhattan. I would risk my life to save hers in a heartbeat.

People are always asking why we aren't going out yet. If only they knew that I'm actually trying to get us together. I mean we flirt and all and even kissed. I smile, replaying one of the most happiest moments of my life.

_We were fighting against Kronos army in Manhattan. I've only been at camp for one year and I was already the best archer there. Violet and I crouched down behind a rock, ready to attack. _

_"Well it was nice knowing you Marcus." I turn to look at her and see a tear run down her face. I wipe away her tear away and take her hand in mine. _

_"Violet we're going to live okay? Me and you both."_

_"Together?"_

_"Together." When I was about to get up, Violet pulls me back down and places her lips on mine._

The flashback ends and brings me back to reality. I sneak up behind Violet and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Hey Violet." She turns around and crosses her arms in front of her face.

"Marcus quit doing that!"

"Oh come on. You know you love it." Violet rolls her eyes and her expression turns troubled. "Violet you okay?" She stops dead in her tracks and faces me.

"Marcus why didn't you tell me?" Oh no. She knows I like her.

"What are you talking about?" I act confused, hoping she doesn't figure out that I like her.

"Don't act dumb. Why didn't you trust me?" At this point, I was utterly confused. Trust her? I trusted her more than myself.

"Violet I have no clue what you are talking about."

Tears formed in Violet's eyes and I hated myself for letting this happen. "Marcus why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

"Uh Violet you know my sister. They live with me." Violet's turns even more angrier and I slowly back away.

"Marcus! For gods sake! Your mom had another child!" My mom never had another child. Not after me. What was Violet talking about?

The breakfast horn blows, ending our conversation. I try to talk to Violet but she just runs off with her siblings. Once I get to the mess hall, I hear conversations about Annabeth and some other demigods building a ship to go get Percy.

Now, if you're confused let me explain. Percy is a very important demigod. He's a. Son of Poseidon and was involved in the Great Prophecy. Not so many days ago, he went missing and at the same time Jason appeared. Jason is a son of Jupiter, the roman form of Zeus. He goes on a quest with a guy named Leo and a girl named Piper and when they return, they know where Percy is. Apparently Percy is at this other camp for roman demigods. Isn't that crazy? Now, they're building a ship called the _Argo ll _to get Percy and then go off on this quest to stop Gaea.

I sit with the Apollo cabin and see that almost everybody is already there. My appetite is gone, thanks to the argument I had with Violet. I look over at her table and see that she isn't eating either.

Chiron enters and makes his way over to me.

"Marcus we need to talk."

"Uh sure. Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Very wrong." I get up and follow Chiron to the Big House. I take a chair and Chiron gallops back and forth, obviously thinking about something. I've never seen him this nervous since Percy's disappearance. This must be serious. Finally he stops and turns to face me.

"Marcus, I believe you have a sister?" Oh great. Now him too.

"A sister? Well yea...they are in my cabin."

"No Marcus. Your mom had another child with Apollo."

"Violet said the same thing." Chiron turns serious again. What was going on about me having a sister?

"Oh no...okay go get Violet and bring her here." Chiron looks at me in the eye and his expression is solemn. "There's a lot we have to talk about."

* * *

**So what you think? Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2: I Have A Sister?

**Thank you so much for the two reviews! It means a lot! Also sorry about not updating fast. Christmas and all and then fanfiction wouldn't work! Anyways here's chapter 2! Enjoy! **

* * *

Marcus's POV

I ran back to the mess hall and searched for a girl with purple hair and grey eyes. Violet glared at me as I made my way to her table while her siblings acted as if nothing awkward was going on.

"What do you want Marcus?" Violet had her head down and refused to meet my gaze.

"Chiron wants to talk to both of us." Violet looked up and wiped her tears that were on her cheeks. She got up and headed towards the Big House. I was right behind her although it took work. That girl walked fast.

"Violet are we going to talk about it?" Violet stopped suddenly and I almost bumped into her.

"Marcus, I thought you trusted me."

"Violet I do. I trust you with my life."

"Then why didn't you tell me about your sister?"

"I promise you that I had no idea that I had a sister."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Violet hugged me and I hugged her back, happy to have my best friend back. The guilt was eating me alive.

"So what does he want to talk to us about?" We pulled away and headed toward the Big House.

"About my sister." Violet looked at me and gave my hand a squeeze. Once we finally arrived, Chiron looked about ready to knock out.

"Good you're back. There's much to discuss." Violet and I took our seats while Chiron changed into handicap form. It still amazes me how he does that. "Now Marcus, I've been having strange visions. As you may know, the topic we are discussing is based on you having another sister." We nod, knowing this was a serious matteNaand Chiron continued.

"You know how Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, while Jason is a son of Jupiter? The same god, just in different aspects?" We nod again and listen intently. Where was Chiron going with this? "I saw, in this vision, a girl fighting against monsters. She used a bow to kill every monster there. I do not know how she had survived that."

"Wait? How do you know that that is my sister?"

"I was getting there." He sighed and then continued. "She walked to this room and began to speak. At first I didn't know who, but then I saw Gaea. I believe Gaea is training your sister. Gaea said that you, Marcus Brown, were going to save her and that needed to be prepared."

"Wait I'm confused. Why is she with Gaea?"

"I believe Gaea took her when she was born."

"Why though?"

"I've talked with the Oracle, and there's been news that a brother and a sister, if ever brought together, they could demolish almost any enemy or army. Together, there would be an immense amount of power. I believe Gaea wanted to separate both of you, knowing that you and sister could bring down her chances of her awakening." I let that settle in. So I had a sister, who was taken by Gaea, and was brainwashed so she would sorta hate my guts? Yep, typical morning...

"And so you're telling me this because..."

"You must find your sister and bring her to our side."

"Where do I even begin? How does she look like?"

"You and your sister have tattoos on your shoulder.." I was confused. Ive never had a tattoo in my life. I told Violet to check and sure enough there was. It was a tattoo of a sun, except that only half of the sun actually showed up.

"Why haven't I ever seen this?"

"The Mist. Once you and your sister unite, the sun will be completed." I pulled my sleeve back up and looked back at Chiron.

"So what do I do now?"

"You must go to the Oracle to receive your prophecy for you're quest." I glanced down at Violet, who looked extremely worried. I held out a hand and she took it. Once we were about to leave Chiron said, "Good luck, Mr. Brown." I turned back and smiled at Chiron. I'll be needing it.

Violet and I headed towards Rachel's cave, hoping she was there.

"So a sister? How you feel?"

"Terrible. How could I not remember having a sister?"

"Marcus, Gara took her when you were young. You couldn't have known."

"Still..." Violet took my hand in hers and have me a comforting smile.

"It's going to be okay."

We made it to the cave and I called out Rachel's name. A few moments later a girl with red, frizzy, curly hair appeared wearing jeans with marker doodles and a camp shirt.

"Hey Marcus, what's up?"

"Rachel I need a prophecy. Where do I find my sister?" Rachel's body stiffened and her eyes glowed green. A green aura started to come from her and the wind began to blow. In a whole other voice, the Spirit of Delphi took over Rachel and spoke these words:

_You shall go west to find the one who has turned_

_You shall find her in the city that was once burned_

_The light, the dove, and the daughter of Magic_

_Shall go on this quest that will be tragic _

Rachel collapsed, but Violet and I caught her. We placed her on a bed inside the cave then went to the Big Bouse to tell Chiron the prophecy.

"Marcus you okay?" Violet snapped her fingers in front of my eyes and I shook my head.

"I've just been told that this quest is going to be tragic."

"Yea, but wanna know something good?"

"The daughter of magic means me." I smiled and she gave me a hug.

"It's going to be okay."

"Violet, didnt you hear the prophecy?"

"Yes but in the end, it's going to be okay." I sure hope so...

We finally made it back to the Big House and Chiron was sitting out on the steps.

"Did you get the prophecy?"

"Yes sir." I recited the prophecy to Chiron and it looked as if he aged, which is unlikely since he's immortal. He told us that they would discuss this at the campfire today. Te whole day was a blur. I couldn't focus well during training. The prophecy a kept repeating itself in my head, over and over again. Alas, it was time for campfire and we all sat around the fire, singing.

"Campers, today we will discuss a quest." The campers started to murmur. Violet sat down next to me and gave my hand a squeeze. Chiron stomped one of his hooves and it got quiet. "The leader will be Marcus Brown." He signaled me to get up and I did. "Mr. Brown please tell us the prophecy." I did what I was told and didn't exactly like the attention is was getting.

"Thank you Mr. Brown, so campers we already have to daughter of magic and now all we need is a daughter of Aphrodite." No one from that cabin spoke up.

All of a sudden, a hand rose up. Everybody looked to see Hannah Summers. I glared at her wondering why she even volunteered. Hannah and I weren't exactly friends. I had accidentally spilt a little juice on her clothes on my first day at camp. I told her I was sorry numerous times, but she would just blow up. She has red straight hair and eyes that always change colors. Shes pretty, but her attitude surely isn't.

"Hannah Summers, Marcus Brown, and Violet LeRoy will go on this quest. Is that alright?" I nodded and Chiron spoke again. "Well off tto bed campers, important day tomorrow."

After everybody left, Violet and I stayed out for a bit.

"Marcus it's going to be okay."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you and I make a pretty cool team." I laughed and stood up from where we were sitting.

"I think it's time to go to bed." I hugged Violet and started heading towards my cabin.

"Wait Marcus!" I turned around and Violet walked up to me.

"Yea?" She placed her lips on mine and my brain went blank.

"Goodnight." She went back to her cabin and I went to mine. What a strange day...


End file.
